the guardian files book 2: demon's blade and dragon's wing
by Guardian Dragon 2.0
Summary: Cortney has followed the demon to the past in Feudal Japan but loses it in the forest. she then meets the half-demon Inuyasha and the human girl Kagome, she learns of the danger that they are in and decides to join them in their journey to find the shikon jewel shards. but can she stop a new threat that is about to rise? warning: Christian themed no flames. [seasons 1-8]
1. Chapter 1

THE GUARDAIN FILES BOOK 2: DEMON'S BLADE AND DRAGON'S WING

CHAPTER 1: NEW ERA, NEW FREINDS

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INYUASHA.

I flew as fast as I could as I went through the portal, I held on to my locket as I got closer to the demon. I was about to grab it when it vanished which caused me to ram into the tree in front of me. "Ow." I moaned as I fell on the branch I rubbed my head as I looked around I could see a village in the distance It looked like something out of the old Japanese era. I looked down to see a pair of people walk down the path to the village one was wearing a red kimono and had white hair and I could have sworn he had little dog ears, the other was dressed in Japanese school girl clothing and had black hair. "Are you sure the jewel shard is here?" the dog asked "to tell you the truth Inuyasha I don't know." The school girl said that's when he freaked "what! How the heck am I going to get the shikon jewel if you don't know where it is?!" he yelled before he grumbled "stupid girl". That's when the girl got mad "stop calling me that, my name is Kagome Ka-go-me got it!" she yelled clearly ticked. I started to snicker as they argued it kind of reminded me of myself and my brother but I stopped when the tree branch cracked "oh crag." I murmured before I fell out of the tree. I landed face first in the bush "what was that?" Inuyasha asked "I don't know." Kagome said 'oh crag, crag, crag, crag!' I kept yelling in my head I looked for a place to hide but all I saw was a little purple jewel shard beside me I buried it in the leaves just in case they were looking for it. When I finished I saw Inuyasha and Kagome looking at me I gulped 'alright Cortney think what would be a good accuse?' I thought to myself. I could hear them whispering to themselves "what do you think it is?" Kagome whispered "don't know it could be a demon." He whispered back and that's what ticked me off. "I'm not a demon!" I growled. Inuyasha got in front of Kagome in a defensive stance 'oh great good job Cortney you let your anger get the best of you again. I'm so dead!' I thought "wait I don't think she' going to hurt us." Kagome said stepping between us, as she did I lay on my stomach and sighed in relief. "She's right; I ain't going to hurt anyone." I said still in the same position. Inuyasha relaxed and Kagome bent down to my eye level "what's your name?" she asked "I'm Cortney… which reminds me have you seen black fog anywhere or a little girl in a white dress come this way?" I asked hoping they seen the demon I was after. They looked at each other then shook their heads, I sighed 'oh well I'm sure God will help me find it soon.' I thought knowing the Lord will help me. Then the crystal came to mind "oh I almost forgot." I started before I unburied the jewel "is this what you're looking for?" I asked as I held it up so they could see. Kagome's eyes went wide and Inuyasha charged at me saying "the shikon jewel shard!" I jumped dodging him and landed beside Kagome watching Inuyasha land in a bush. I snickered "now, now dog boy you gotta say please first." I teased. Inuyasha growled Kagome put her hand on her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but I didn't I laughed so hard I thought I would I die, the look on his face was priceless. "Come on just say it so we can go." Kagome said holding back her laugh Inuyasha hesitated but mumbled "may I _please _have the jewel shard?" he mumbled the word 'please' lower than I could hear but I shook my head and said 'sure' before tossing it to him. He gave it to Kagome and walked off she put it in a little jar around her neck that contained one more of the same jewel shard. I could hear Inuyasha mumbling to himself as Kagome talked to me "you know I thought I was the only one who could sense these jewels, guess not. would you like to come with us you would be a great help." She offered 'me with them… I still need to find that demon. But I don't know where to start maybe I should go with them.' I thought. "Alright I'll come along." I said before Inuyasha came running over "what!? You can't be serious?!" he yelled 'great here go again' I thought "oh I'm very serious. She can help us since she found the shikon jewel shard even when I didn't sense a thing." She said I sat down knowing this would take awhile, but if I do go with them maybe I'll find the demon and end this once and for all.

[A.N] ALRIGHT FIRST CHAPTER DONE I HAVE LOTS OF STUFF PLANED FOR THIS STORY SO I HOPE YOU WILL INJOY IT. PLEASE REVIUW AND GOD BLESS.


	2. the toad who would be prince

Chapter 2: the toad who would be prince

Cortney's pov

[A.N] ALRIGHT BEFORE I START I WANT TO SAY THAT EVERY CHAPTER FROM HERE ON WILL BE AN EPISODE STARTING FROM SEASON 1 TO SEASON 8 I WILL SKIP A FEW SEASONS THOUGH. SO THIS CHAPTER STARTS AT EPISODE 8 INJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

I've learned a lot so far turns out I'm in the Past (Feudal Japan to be exact) and Inuyasha is a half-demon (that's someone who has a father as a demon and a human for a mother) while Kagome is from the Present like me. They also told me about Seshomoru he's Inuyasha's brother who is a fully fledged demon, and about Inuyasha's sword along with the story about how he and Seshomoru fought over it. "Ugh I'm so bored" I said as I turned to lie on my back "maybe you shouldn't have come with us" Inuyasha said. He still didn't like me being here. I ignored him by turning to lie on my stomach and watched Kagome swim in the lake water in her orange and yellow striped bathing-suite. As I did I saw Inuyasha head to the lake Kagome was in. 'Now this I gotta see' I thought knowing what was going to happen. As I caught up Kagome screamed making Inuyasha stumble before landing on a rock in the lake. "Geez would you not scare me like that it's not what you think." He said I snickered "yeah sure it is." I said. "it wasn't because of you it was my clothes." She said pointing near me. I looked back to see a little white ape-like creature take off with Kagome's clothes 'now why didn't I see this coming.' I thought. we took off following the ape as we made our way through the bushes we saw a young man with black hair in a fancy kimono holding Kagome's… I'd rather not say. "Hey!" Inuyasha growled "give me back my cloths!" Kagome yelled… I just sweat-dropped the man drew his sword at us "who are you, you look suspicious." He said. Before I knew it Inuyasha had his foot on the man's face holding him down I sweat-dropped again "does this happen often?" I asked "somewhat." Kagome answered.

Later

I just sat there watching the man chomp down potato chips like he hadn't eaten in forever "you must have been hungry here have some tea." Kagome said "thank you." He said before he gulped it down 'geez does anybody here have manners.' I thought "I have something for you too." She said handing a bag to Inuyasha "no thank you." He said "but if you eat it I won't have to carry it." She said "well sorry if you have to carry so much junk!" he growled. "Will you two cut it out?!" I said but sighed seeing they ignored me I shook my head knowing the argument about to take place "it's not junk its homework, and clothes and…" she started before I cut her off by sighing "ugh why do I bother." I said. The man had finished and stood up "thank you the chipped potatoes were delicious." He said I smiled a little seeing people in this era react to stuff from my time was kind of fun. "You're welcome, I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha and Cortney." She said introducing us before I heard a sucking sound the man slapped his cheek and I saw a little flea fall off "and that's Mioga the flea." Kagome continued I snickered I had actually met Mioga not that long ago. "You said before you were separated from your allies tell me are you a nobleman?" she asked "I'm not at liberty to reveal my family.' He said before he turned and started to walk away. He turned to face us before talking again "but my name is Nobonaga." He said with a smile "the Nobonaga, please let me shake your hand can I have your autograph." Kagome said going all fan girl. "Uh… ok." He said "great right here if you'll be so kind and your full name of course." She said handing him a piece of paper and an ink pen. "What's got you so excited?" Inuyasha asked "hello that's Odo Nobonaga, didn't any of you study history?!" Kagome said excited "uh that's not what the signature says." Mioga said "amari Nobonaga?!" Kagome said shocked as she looked at the paper I fell on the floor laughing "I can't… believe you… mistook him for… somebody else… ha ha!" I said between laughs. "But I thought you were Odo Nobonaga." She said. I didn't hear the rest I was too busy keeping myself from laughing "uh I wouldn't go that way if I were-" but Inuyasha was cut off by Nobonaga falling down the hill "I told ya but you wouldn't listen." He said as we looked at Nobonaga on his back in pain. "A loser yes but Odo Nobonaga probably not." I said

Later on…

"Ah ha so the rumors I heard were true." Nobonaga said as we watched the village women being taken away. "So why was it that you, Cortney, and I had to follow this guy again?" Inuyasha said "because he needs us and we can't leave him alone." Kagome said. "What about us we still have our mission!" Inuyasha yelled "I wouldn't want to repeat it but they say the lord's been possessed by a demon." One of the villagers whispered "demon?!" me and Inuyasha said in unison.

We traveled to the mountain nearby were the so called 'lord' was they actually call their prince a 'lord' ugh makes me sick, they should learn about God and the things he's done instead. "So this is the place I can already smell the demon's stench from here there's a piece of the shikon jewel there alright." Inuyasha said. I didn't like the looks of this place it didn't seem right, my dragon sense was tingling "we better go, jump on Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back along with Nobonaga "hey what's the big idea get off!" Inuyasha said. "I've got business up there." Nobonaga said "then get your own ride!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just do it will ya?!" I yelled walking up to them "I'd appreciate it." Nobonaga said. "Why does it always gotta be me as the nice the guy? You guys ready?" Inuyasha asked "yeah." We said in unison. Inuyasha hopped over the fence while I flew over it, we landed and I looked around. the guards just sat there snoring "so much for castle security looks like their all asleep." I said we headed inside as we did Nobonaga took off running opening every door he could find "princess Suyu where are you? It is I Nobonaga who has come to rescue you. Princess! Princess Suyu!" he yelled. "Are you sure we should be letting him make so much noise?" Kagome asked "don't know why not their asleep ain't they, besides the sooner we find the demon the sooner we find the jewel." Inuyasha said. "I don't like this. I'm getting strange vibes from this place, feels like I'm being watched." I said "princess! *gasp* princess Suyu." Nobonaga said as he picked up the woman he gasped as it turned out it was an old lady. "Oh what has happened?!" he said as he cried. "Hey uh Nobonaga isn't this the princess over here?" Kagome asked pointing to a young woman with black hair. He gasped dropping the old lady I face-paled myself 'I can't believe he did that!' I thought. "Did somebody say princess? I know a good way to wake her up." Mioga said before he hopped on her cheek and started to drink her blood 'well that's a flea for ya.' I thought. The girl slapped her cheek sending Mioga falling to the floor "princess." Nobonaga said "Nobonaga?" she asked in shock "Suyu you remember me." He said. "Of course I do we were friends when we were children and you were so very kind." She said. He blushed "I didn't- I thought you wouldn't- remember a lonely vassal like me." He stammered "hey Inuyasha Cortney you guys wouldn't suppose he's in love with the princess do you?" Kagome asked "humph pathetic." Inuyasha said. I just sat there remembering my relationship I sighed knowing it was over I'll never see him or the others again but I know the Lord God will look after them from now on. "Soon after I arrived to become the prince's bride he fell into the castle pond and began to run a terrible fever. It's like he became a different person after that. Nobonaga what should I do?" Suyu asked "you should return to Kai your father is so far away but even he knows of the king's derangement! Indeed it was he who told me to come for you." He said. "You came on my father's orders." She said "even if he didn't I would have come. For you." He said. I could hear footsteps as the conversation continued 'he's coming!' I thought Inuyasha knew it too. "He's here you coming Kagome Cortney?" he asked "yep." Kagome said "you know it." I said as we stood up. We stepped outside to see a bandaged man in the hall "I thought I heard something." He said. "Yuk!" I and Kagome said in unison "yeah and it took you long enough let's go!" Inuyasha said before he charged. "Let's see your true face!" Inuyasha yelled as he used his claws to rip the bandages off, the prince fell back he looked like a giant toad! "ew! It's a toad." Kagome said I just stuck my tongue out in disgust 'yuk!' I thought. I could sense something I saw a purple light come from the toad's left shoulder "a piece of the jewel I saw it!" I said Kagome looked at me surprised I guess she saw the same thing. Inuyasha leaped at the toad but the toad opened its mouth and purple fog came out hitting him 'its poison gas!' I thought as I started to cough. "Kagome Cortney those are toxic fumes very dangerous." Mioga warned "yeah we kind of figured that." Kagome said between coughs. The toad walked past us to the princess "stay back you monster!" Nobonaga said drawing his sword "very funny as if you could stop me human scum!" he said before he attacked knocking Nobonaga down he took the girl and ran. "Nobonaga stay down your shoulder." I warned seeing the blood drip down "the princess you've got to save the princess!" he said "I knew it so you are in love with the princess aren't you." Kagome said "how could you tell?" he asked I shook my head "it wasn't that hard for me to tell." I said. "Lousy stinking toad no way he's getting away." Inuyasha growled I heard the princess scream. "I'm going ahead." Inuyasha said I jumped in front of him "you're not going in alone." I said. I turned and ran after the toad with Inuyasha behind me we cornered him in a room at least that's what I thought until I saw what was in it. "Too late." He said as he cuddled an orb which had the princess inside "what- what has he done?!" I gasped "kept inside like toad spawn just like the rumors said. Young women kept inside egg sacks until their souls ripen then eaten." Mioga said. I shivered at the thought "you mean that thing is going to eat princess Suyu?!" Nobonaga gasped. Inuyasha charged and drew his sword hitting the toad with a direct hit "he hit him." I smiled. The toad held his wound then panicked "no I don't want to die." He said before he raised his hand "come to me souls I need souls." He said I saw the souls of the women come out of the pods and he ate them. His wound then disappeared "the cut it's gone." Kagome gasped "filthy no good…" Inuyasha mumbled. While this was happening Nobonaga was able to cut the princess out of the pod "don't you touch my princess." The toad said before he charged I then punched him "you're not going anywhere." I said before he passed out. Then something happened his eye color changed and he looked around "what happened, please tell me this isn't my doing." He said. "That voice that's the voice of my kind husband." Suyu said "so the real prince is still alive, I knew it." Kagome said. "It was like a nightmare but I couldn't wake up I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop it, kill me please. I don't know if I can stop myself please kill me now." The prince begged. Inuyasha smiled 'wait he's not thinking of actually killing him is he? that be crazy!' I thought "Inuyasha wait what about the…prince." I said changing the word lord to prince it just didn't seem right coming from me. "Cortney's right there's a human in there." Kagome said "will you two be quiet didn't you hear he wants me to kill him this is not the time to go all mushy." He growled. "Inuyasha sheath your sword in this monster the real prince's heart is still beating." Nobonaga said getting in front of Inuyasha. "Why you… move little man or I'll kill you too." Inuyasha said pointing his sword at him, that's it I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" I yelled as I knock Inuyasha away "I won't let you kill an innocent man and I know that the Lord God in heaven would not like this either!" I said letting my inner Christian speak. "I won't just stand here and watch a filthy half-demon kill a man!" I growled. Inuyasha looked shocked but the look disappeared as he sheathed his sword "fine have it your way reptile you settle it." He said before he sat down. I heard laughter coming from behind me "thank you for sparing me." The prince laughed before he attacked but before he could do any damage my inner guardian took over and I got in front of Nobonaga taking the hit. Pain ran down my body as blood splattered onto the floor I fell to the ground and I heard the others surround me. "Cortney!" Kagome said panicked "Kagome take Suyu and run I'll hold the toad off." I said but I could barely move Kagome took Suyu and ran I got up and sunk my claws in the toad's chest but it didn't do much good "get off." He said before he knocked me down and walked away. "Now do want me to kill him?" Inuyasha asked I shook my head. "Idiot" he growled "you're the idiot half-demon." I said before I got up and followed the toad hoping I could get there in time. I saw the toad get closer to them "I don't think so!" I said before I sunk my fangs into his shoulder "gah! Get off of me you pathetic wretch!" he yelled trying to pull me off as his blood splattered onto the floor and in my mouth 'ugh gross.' I thought as I tasted the blood's metallic tang. I jumped off landing beside Kagome "see ya toadstool!" I said before we ran. Kagome told me she had a plan we just needed something hot I thought about using my fire breath but I'd burn the house down…unless-I've got it! I saw Inuyasha get in front of the toad ready to take him down 'I hope this works.' I thought. I jumped on top of Inuyasha sending him to the floor "take this toad boy!" I growled before I opened my mouth. I held back a bit sending only small enough flames to burn the toad the demon toad's spirit came out and Inuyasha sliced it sending the jewel flying I grabbed it and handed it to Kagome. "Inuyasha! You did it you stopped the demon and kept the prince alive." Nobonaga said "actually I uh…" Inuyasha started but stopped him "just let him believe it dog boy." I said.

Later at the outskirts of the village

We were sitting down in the field near the village "now that the toad is gone the girls in the village are safe you should be happy." I said. "Come on say something Nobonaga." Kagome begged "idiot even though he went all that way he saved his romantic rival." Inuyasha said. "Yeah that's me Nobonaga the biggest idiot and fool." He said "eh you're not the biggest idiot now dog boy over here, he's the biggest idiot." I laughed trying to cheer him up but all I got was a punch in the face from Inuyasha "shut up reptile." He growled. "Ow, oh my beautiful nose." I whined although I deserved it. "Trust me you're not an idiot I should know." I said holding my now bloody nose. I saw Nobonaga smile guess he found what I said was helpful "you know that does cheer me up." He said before he walked away "hey wait." Kagome warned "I wouldn't go that way if I were-" but Inuyasha was interrupted by Nobonaga falling down another hill. "Okay I take it back he's and idiot alright." I said with a sigh.

Later that night

I sat on the roof of the house we were staying in praying to God "man someday huh, who would of thought I would have this much adventure in one day. But I'm not here to talk about today I need advice. after seen this two I see they are in danger but I also need to go find the demon that I came after which is the reason why I'm here in the first place. Please Lord I need help do I stay or not." I prayed before I heard Kagome climb up here. "Who are you talking to Cortney?" she asked 'great what do I say?' I thought "oh just a friend." I said giving her a smile. "Well come on inside it's getting late and we got a long day tomorrow." She said before climbing down. I sighed before I looked up at the sky once more and headed down inside the hut and slept.

[A.N] OH MAN IT'S SO LONG I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD WRITE SO MUCH THIS WAS LIKE 8 PAGES ON MY COMPUTER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE THERE'S MORE ON THE WAY. I HOPE I'M STILL SO TIRED!


	3. terror of the anceint noh mask

CHAPTER 3: TERROR OF THE ANCEINT NOH MASK

Cortney's pov

AN. SO I SKIP EPISODES 9 AND 10 SO HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED. CORTNEY AND THE GANG INCOUNTERED SHIPPO THE FOX DEMON WHO WANTED THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARD TO AVENGE HIS FATHER AFTER THE DEMONS KNOWN AS THE THUNDER BROTHERS KILLED HIS FATHER. NOW KAGOME AND INUYASHA (THANKS TO SOME CONVINCEING BY CORTNEY) HELPED SHIPPO TAKE DOWN THE THUNDER BROTHERS AND GOT A FEW MORE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS FROM THE DEMONS AND SO SHIPPO DICIDED TO JOIN THE GROUP AND SO THE JOURNEY CONTINUES.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA JUST CORTNEY.

I and Inuyasha were chasing after Kagome since she was returning to her era but Inuyasha wanted the jewel shards that she had. "Where you going Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he got in front of her while I stopped to catch my breath. "You're not going anywhere until you give me the shikon jewel shards." Inuyasha said "in my era girls have to go to school and it just so happens that I have huge exam to study for! My grade is so low that even if I got an A on the exam I would still fail the class." Kagome said. "*pant pant* just let her go to school for Pete sake." I mumbled to myself. Yep that's right Inuyasha wouldn't even let her go to school unless she left the jewel shards. Once I caught my breath I ran up beside Kagome and saw Inuyasha trying to plug up the well so she couldn't go back "what are you doing?!" Kagome asked in shock "what does look like I'm getting rid of the well so you can't go back to that strange era of yours." he said. "sit boy!" Kagome ordered the necklace around Inuyasha's neck started to glow and pulled him to the ground. "Stay boy and don't even think about following me I'll be back in about three days. Cortney you keep an eye on him for me." Kagome said before she jumped into the well I looked into the well to see her body disappear.

In Kagome's era

Kagome's grandfather and brother sat near the well while her grandfather chanted. "Grandpa are you sure this chant will bring back Kagome?" Sota asked "of course it will this 'get out of the well' chant was passed down from generations of our family priests." He said. "Then how come you've been at it for three days and nights and Kagome hasn't come back?" Sota asked as Kagome appeared in the well. "Now for the secret rice wine." Grandpa said as he poured it into the well on top of Kagome "gah! What is this stuff?" She said. "Kagome it's you I knew my prayers would be answered." He said "thanks a lot gramps you don't know much that means to me!" she said sarcastically. As she got out of the well and headed inside.

The next day Kagome was eating her breakfast when her mom walked in "Kagome I got your new school uniform." She said. "Thanks mom looks good." Kagome said "hey where's that dog guy Inuyasha and that dragon Cortney didn't you bring them home with you?" Sota asked. "Of course I didn't! I got better things to do then babysitting a demon and dragon all day." She said as she headed to get ready for school unaware that the jewel shards she brought back would bring a great evil to her town.

Meanwhile in the Feudal era

Cortney's pov

I massaged Inuyasha's back while we were resting in the hut. "Stop lazing about and get off ye butt and start gathering information on the shikon jewel shards." The priestess said. "Well if 'ye' haven't noticed thanks to all those sit commands my back's out of commotion!" Inuyasha said. "Will you hold still you're going to make this worse." I said as I made his back crack making him whine, I sighed "I told you." I stopped, sensing something was wrong. I could feel a dark presence coming from the well of souls that was the well that Kagome went through to get back home. "Hey why did you stop?" Inuyasha said but I just stared out into space deep in my thoughts 'something's wrong I know it. I have to get to Kagome's world or something bad is going to happen.' I thought. I held my cross necklace along with my locket praying to God that He would look after Kagome.

In Kagome's era

Smoke was coming from the storage area of Kagome's house "the store house is on fire." Kagome's granddad said as he opened the door. There was a small box inside flames erupted around it as the symbols disappeared from the box. The box opened and a mask floated out "a body I must possess a body." It said. "It's looking for body to posses and wreak havoc on us." Kagome's grandpa said. the building started to crumble do to the flames some of the building came falling down and landed on him. The mask started to get closer "give me your body give me flesh and blood!"

It wasn't long before the fire department arrived on the scene. Kagome ran up to her mom in horror "mom what happened?" she asked "the store house caught on fire and your grandpa was trapped inside but the firemen were able to get him out." Her mom said. "Is he hurt?" she asked. "Oh don't worry he fainted and suffered from smoke insulation but they said that he'll stay a few days in the hospital and he'll be good as new. I was going to see him now" Her mom said. "I'm coming with you!" she said "no you need to stay here and wait for Sota to come home someone needs to explain things to him." Her mom said trying to calm her down. "Yeah ok." She sighed 'how could a fire start in the store house? Something just doesn't seem right.' She thought.

In the store house the firemen were searching for anything that might have survived the fire. One of them looked down in a puddle of water as something came flying out. It was the mask it latched its self onto his face the man struggled to take it off but to no avail as it slowly took control of his body.

Meanwhile Kagome was trying to calm down her little brother. They heard a crash as a fire truck was driving through the streets crushing anything in its path wreaking havoc were ever it went.

Later that night Kagome was working on her homework when her brother came in with his blanket "hey sis can I sleep in your room tonight?" he asked. "Not a chance beside I'll be up all night studying for a test." She said "please sis." He begged. "Don't be such a scaredy cat the only thing you should be afraid of is the dust bunnies under your bed." She said. "But grandpa was scared he covered his face with those written spells. Something creepy happened in there sis I know it." He said. They looked out the window as they could feel vibrations getting closer and closer something was coming their way. The runaway fire truck came charging at the house and rammed into the side breaking Kagome's window. She grabbed Sota as glass flew everywhere the mask came crawling out its black gooey body dripping on the floor. It reached for the jar that held the jewel shards but Kagome grabbed it "come on Sota this isn't the time to zone out on me." She said before she grabbed him and ran out of the house. "I have to call Inuyasha and Cortney they'll know what to do." Kagome said the mask attacked Kagome making her drop the jar "give me the shikon jewel shards." It said. Kagome was able to see a jewel shard shining on the mask's forehead 'there's a jewel shard on its forehead that's why it wants the shards. I have to get Sota out of here.' She thought. "Sota get to the well and get Inuyasha and Cortney. Tell them there are jewel shards here that will be enough to get them here." She said before running away from the mask. "You mean I have to go in that spooky well?!" he yelled "you can do it just get going." She yelled back. Sota ran to the old well and jumped down but instead of passing through he just landed in the cold hard dirt "what the why am I still here what went wrong?" he panicked. The inside of the well started to glow and Inuyasha and Cortney appeared "wow. Your Inuyasha and Cortney aren't you?" he asked "in the flesh kid. So what's your problem you need help with? Cortney asked.

Cortney's pov

Me, Inuyasha, and Sota were looking for Kagome thanks to my snout I knew exactly where she was I saw a big black blob chasing Kagome. I dived out of the sky as my body burst into flames "comet dash!" I corkscrewed into its body slicing it in half before landing in front of Kagome. (a.n ok I'm going to stop here just for a minute to tell you I picked out a special fight theme song for this chapter though this is a Christian themed book the song is not. if you are interested here is a link to it  watch?v=F90Cw4l-8NY&feature=kp the song starts on this scene hope you enjoy.) "Nice timing you two." Kagome said as Sota hopped off Inuyasha's back. I could see the mask putting itself back together "who dares attack me?!" it said angrily "Inuyasha, Cortney aim for its forehead there's a jewel shard there." Kagome said. "I am the flesh eating mask long ago I was carved from an ancient tree which had a shard of the sacred jewel embedded in it. Since then I have craved human flesh and have devoured my victims but now I want a body that will not rot for that I need more power from the sacred jewel." It hissed. "I don't know how many humans you've eaten…"Inuyasha started as he balled his hand into a fist "… but I think it's time to lose some weight!" he yelled before he punched the mask but the mask grabbed hold of him and pulled him in its body "Inuyasha!" I yelled. As Kagome gave Sota the jewels I grabbed my cross necklace 'God please help us.' I prayed/begged I tossed the cross into the mask's body where Inuyasha was. As if the cross burned the mask's body it spat the cross and Inuyasha out Inuyasha grabbed his sword and sliced the mask in half the jewel shard came flying out of the mask and I grabbed it. (A.n the song stops on this scene.) I took my cross and put it back on as I handed Kagome the jewel "hey Kagome you alright how's your hand?" he asked concerned. 'Ok that's weird when did Inuyasha start being so nice well at least kind of nice?' I thought confused. I looked at the rising morning sun it was beautiful then I looked at Kagome's shocked look then I realized 'oh no. here we go.' I thought knowing she was going to break "its morning already and I haven't studied for my test!" she said before running off. "Hey where you going?" Inuyasha asked I just sighed "Inuyasha Cortney thanks you guys I'll see guys later. Sota don't forget to bring those jewel shards home with you." She said before running out of sight. I laughed a bit "I wonder if God will be able to help her with her test?" I joked before Sota tugged on my wing I looked at him as he smiled "you know I have myself a couple of new heroes bet you can't guess who they are." He said. I smiled "hmmmm I think I might know." I said with a laugh. I looked at the sky and smiled 'thank you Lord it's thanks to You we are safe.'

[A.N] YES THE POWER OF GOD STRIKES AGAIN. OH AND HAPPY LATE MEMOREALS DAY GOD BLESS AMERICA.


End file.
